Memory of Love
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: Tsurugi founds out the truth about Kinako. His heart breaks in millions of pieces, and all he could hope, his true and only love of his life, leaves him for that man... Asurei Lune. Set after episode 34 of Chrono Stone. I do not own IE GO Chrono Stone or anything else by Level-5. This is what I make when I'm too bored to do something else.


**A/N: I did this just because I'm bored, so I'm not expecting great things from it. Tell me if are bad typos in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE, this is totally boring and please don't fall asleep when you read this, ok?**

* * *

**Memory of Love**

Who knows how long the phone has been ringing. All I did was lay there on my futon and listen. I didn't want to get up and answer the phone that I rarely used anyway. I'm not a phone person, nor a social person. I rarely speak and I pretty much loath the idea of taking a place in social society. The ringing makes me think about the people I actually talk to. The ringing is also extremely annoying to listen to, I do my best to tune it out, but I find myself thinking about my lack of socialism again.

To me being talkative is reserved for those I love. And I don't love many people. In fact, I can really only think of a few people I can say I love wholeheartedly; one, is my best friend Tenma, since I met him and fought against Fifth Sector and El Dorado years ago. My brother, which showed me the true meaning of soccer and maybe my old rival Hakuryuu.

And her. Nanobana Kinako was her name, actually is, for Gods sakes she isn't dead or something. I never knew much about her, always smiling, being very hyper, always asking myself if this was the person which stole my position as Ace Striker. But not stole, that's for sure. I can't relate her with that word. No took, yeah, sounds pretty well, she took my position. Much better, indeed.

Kinako is my lover, an ancient Roman term for an eternal friend. Yeah, I searched that on internet. She knew me like no one else. She knew what I am feeling when I keep my feelings all bottled up. She knew what to say when I pushed my limits on the field, she knew when to leave me alone and when to be with me. I tried to remember all the moments with her, without omitting a single memory. Yeah sure, what am I thinking? Nobody can forgot a moment with her. For any human being which met her, those memories should by the most precious ones. That is my curse, to fall in loved easily, but before I could finish my thoughts that damn phone broke my concentration and brought me back to the physical world.

I blink my eyes and scan my cramped dorm room. I am in my last year of highschool, thank my lucky stars for that. My school experience was hell, all the parties and required social contact nearly drove me insane, thank god I had my friends. But I'm still thinking at her. Her brown eyes, which I wish I can see for one more time, her silky long hair which I want to feel it again, her beautiful innocent smile, which made my heart shine. Her graceful moves on the field, everything. I miss her.

I still remember that day. When she said goodbye to me.

We won. We defeat El Dorado. How? Better not ask, because I don't remember too much, really. But if I knew that I will lost her there, I won't do that, even if that means to sacrifice soccer for her.

It was his fault, that Lune guy, Asurei Lune to be exact. He helped us, under the name of Helper X, that I can't denied. But he took her. No, she went at him. He was Fey Lune's father, that was really a surprise and I felt sorry for Fey, I liked him, he was a person who truly loves soccer and a close friend to us. But known that she was his.. wife? How could it be? She said her story, how she traveled to this child's form in our time-line, how she brain-washed Raimon Team, everything.

With every word I felt my heart breaking in billions of pieces, I felt so pointless, so numb, so empty, I felt like a Nobody. They erased everybody's memory, except for mine. When she approached me, ready to forget everything I feel for her, all the love, all the memories, to come to the normal life, she whispered me those words which are going to haunt me forever.

_''I want like you to remember this.''_

Why? It wasn't enough she broke my heart? Now, she wants to drive me crazy, and always have nightmares about that day? She doesn't want a happy life for me? After all the love I gave her, that's all I have? A broken heart, an empty soul, could lips, a hopeless man? No, she did that for a reason. Why? I still search for answers.

I still love her. Even after all these years of hate, I need to accept that I'm always going to love her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her and just her. Nobody else. Maybe I need to give up. To make my own way of life, forget about her, just how everyone else did. But that's not me. No, is not that time yet. She didn't gave up at me, and I'm not going to gave up at her, not yet. From now, till tomorrow I'm going to step in my life, to remember her once again, now and forever, because I still want to see that smile again.

The End?

* * *

**A/N: How I supposed to not say this was made by my bored mind? 'Cause it was. So well, if you didn't fall asleep then tell the opinion, even mean reviews are accepted.**

**See ya!**


End file.
